What Really Happened in Team Satisfaction Era
by GDitto
Summary: I little boy is kidnapped and sent to Earth. He meets new friends and has a short-lived adventure. Was going to have sequels and be written from other perspectives, too, but I'm working on As the Moon Rises a tale of what's to come over at fictionpress.
1. Preface

Bang! Crash! I didn't know what was going on, as I was only ten years old. I later found out that a war was going on.

I was lying down outside watching my twin sister Flora growing ivy. Suddenly, my mom came out of the house and said,

"Flora, take him and run! They're coming!" I ran with her for miles without a break. Finally, we stopped to take a quick rest.

Our dad caught up to us and said,"Flora, come with me. Run!" I followed his advice, and I ran until my sides were aching. Luckily, I had stopped at a cool blue spring that was heaven at the moment. When I bent down to get the cool fresh-water, I was thrust into darkness. It wasn't complete nighttime darkness though because there were minuscule patches of light seeping through whatever it was that I was in.

"Help!" I cried repeatedly. My kidnapper climbed onto a ladybug and flew me to its hideout. There was a flash of light, my kidnapper pushed me into it and said,

"Parting is such sweet sorrow."


	2. Who? What? When? Where? Why?

I woke up lying on a fridge. I just had a severe memory lapse due to trauma, and I couldn't remember much of anything. Some of the only things I did remember were

A) what hunger was (as I was hungry)

B) I knew what a fridge was and

I remembered that I had no clue of what just happened.

When I looked around for a while, I realized that I was dumped into a dump inside of a dump. In other words, I fell into a place that was full of junk, and located in a broken, disheveled city.

I wandered around in the trash heap looking for food. What I found instead was a thick piece of cardboard with a metallic internal chip that listed "Vampire Lord" as its title. I picked it up, and I stumbled around in the debris until I found the creme-colored fridge that I had landed on earlier.

I pushed over the fridge so that I could sleep in it. I looked inside the big, one-door fridge, and I found an unopened pack of lettuce. The lettuce was rubbery, and a brownish-green color, but I ate it like it was my last meal. It was getting dark outside, so I climbed into the big one-door fridge, shut the door, and I fell asleep almost instantly.

The fridge became my hide-out from then on. I built up a little fence around the fridge. The radius from the fridge to the wall was 5 feet. The circumference of the fence was 78.5 feet. Think of how much trash was there!

When I went to do my daily "Exploring of the Dump," I saw two more cards. One said "Vampire Lady" and the other said "Vampire Genesis." I wandered around more, and I found a disc-like metal contraption. The weird metal disc-thing had a wrist strap on it, so I tried it on my left wrist. It was a little wobbly, but I decided to keep it.

About one year later I went exploring. When I did, I found a trash can with a brown loaf of bread in it. As I leaned in and reached to pick it up, three men in black hoodie's and black pants jumped out of a deserted-at least I thought-alley. One of them said,"I think you have something of ours."

Another said,"Hand over the duel disk, and nobody gets hurt."

I was absolutely terrified of the strong, muscular guys. I could tell that they had been in more fights than I because of their ripped, torn clothing and the cuts and scars that littered their bodies. I have no clue why I did not just hand them the duel disk, but I said,"Nnnnoo."

The first guy who spoke screamed,"Get him!" I made an attempt to get away, but the guy who had not spoken grabbed me by the neck, and gave me a quick jab to my nose. I heard a loud SNAP! My nose was broken, and there was warm, wet blood gushing out. One of them grabbed the duel-thing off my arm and said,"We'll be taking that." Then all three men rushed away.

Then someone jumped down from a building and asked,"Which way did they go?" I pointed northward, and Mr. Mystery Man said,

"Stay here." Whether it was fear, exhaustion, trauma, adrenaline, that I had lost an ounce of blood, or any combination of them, I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was lying down on a pillow in a strange building. Mr. Mystery Man was standing off to the side polishing...my duel disk!

"Wwhere aam I?" I asked.

"Oh you're awake," he said. "Where's your family?" I stared at him for a moment, and then I replied,"I don't know who I am."

"Well, my name is Crow Hogan. You can call me Crow. You can stay here as long as you need to." I stood up and walked over to where my duel disk was lying.

"I repaired your duel disk, and I stanched the bleeding in your nose."

"Ththankk yyou," I stammered.

Then someone slipped into the room and he said,"Adopted another orphan?"

"Jack, he has amnesia."

"So...?"

"Amnesia is a loss of memory, Jack," Crow replied sarcastically. Just go get him some bread and water." Jack went out the door muttering under his breath.

"What are these?" I questioned Crow as I showed him "Vampire Lord, Lady, and Genesis."

"Are those the only ones you have?"

"Yes," I said.

"If you get thirty-seven more cards, then you can make a deck," replied Crow. "Maybe when Yusei gets back, he can take you to the dump to look for cards."

When Jack came back an hour later, he brought-I think—Yusei.

"Aare yyou Yusei?" I asked.

"Yes I am. What's your name?" he asked.

"Yusei, he has amnesia, and he can't remember his name."

"How about the name..." Yusei thought for a moment. "... Ash?"

"Ssure II llike ththat nname," I answered.

"Ash, are you cold?" Crow asked, surprised. "It is only 55 degrees."

"Yes," I replied with my teeth chattering. Crow looked taken-aback, but he went and got me a jacket.

When Crow handed me the jacket, and I put it on, Yusei and I headed over toward the dump.

As we walked, I told Yusei,"Thank you for taking me."

"You're welcome," he said.

"Do you want to see where my hideout was?" I questioned of Yusei.

"Sure." So I guided him to the circumference of the wall.

"This is the wall. If you look up ahead, you can see my 'bed'" I added.

"You slept in a fridge?" Yusei asked.

"Better than nothing," I replied,"and quite cozy."


	3. What the Deck?

"Ash your fort is well-made," said Yusei.

"Thanks," I said. "What are these used for?" I asked Yusei as I pulled out the vampire trio.

"You use them to duel," Yusei responded.

"How do you duel?" I asked eagerly.

"The basics are: you start out with 4000 life points. Then you draw five cards from the top of the deck. You and your opponent take turns attacking with monsters, helping with spells, and defending with traps."

"Still sounds hard." I said.

"It's loads easier after you have played for a while."

We wandered around in old canned foods, and general things like that, until Yusei spotted a box. The box had strange symbols written on it.

"Ash, open it," Yusei instructed. I opened up the box using a latch on the side. Seven more duel cards were in the box. "Ash, the box is a deck box for your cards. Would you like to use it?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Let's go back to Crow's then," he said.

We wandered back over to where their home was. When we got there, Crow greeted us and asked,"Ash, didja find any cards?"

"Seven," I replied.

"That's great," he said.

"I've been wondering something," I began.

"What?" he asked.

"What are the yellow marks that you have on your face?"

"Criminal markings," said Crow.

"You are a criminal?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. Almost everyone in Satellite has one. I got this 'M' stealing food for you guys."

"Thanks. But what is a criminal marking?" I asked.

"A branding mark," said Yusei.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. "I hope I don't get one!"

"Sector Security can also use radar and GPS to track the signal that the mark emits," said Yusei.

"Let's go to Martha's," suggested Crow.

"Sure," said Yusei.

"Who's Martha?" I asked.

"Martha and Dr. Hebert are Satellite's doctors. Right now, they have four orphans at their house. Courtney and Sloane are sisters, and Zane and Brianna are ten-year-old twins. Sloane is twelve and Courtney is eight. Sloane tried hard to fend for all of them until I found them two months ago."

"Sloane sounds really nice," I said.

"She is. She's also very polite. If you said that the sky was yellow, she would not correct you."

"Ow!" I screamed.

"What?" asked Yusei and Crow in surprise.

"My memory. I see an ... eleven-year-old girl."

"Maybe she's an orphan too," said Crow.

"I don't think so, but my mind's gone blank."

"Maybe you'll remember soon," said Yusei.

"Well, let's head over to Martha's," I said.

As we headed over to Martha's, I ate the loaf of bread Jack got me.


	4. Not Again!

When we arrived at Martha's, Crow introduced me to Dr. Hebert. "Martha isn't in right now, but make yourselves at home."

"Thanks," I said. "Where's Sloane?"

"Right here," called someone. As the speaker entered the room, I noticed that she had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked good-tempered and kind. She had a criminal marking on her forehead that looked like a lightning bolt.

"Did you need me Dr... hi, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ash," I answered. "It's nice to meet you." We shook hands.

"I sense something. Hmmm...let me...you have amnesia," she guessed.

"Wow, how did you know?" I asked. "I just do. Like a...sixth sense."

"Cool," I said. Crow suddenly jumped up, dashed to the window, and looked out of it. When everyone turned their heads to him, he said,"I thought I saw something."

"I'm sorry Ash, but we don't have any extra beds," said Dr. Hebert.

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch," I replied. I looked at Yusei, and we both laughed.

"What?" asked Sloane.

"Nothing," I responded.

"Well anyway's, buona nottre."

Footsteps...darkness.

When I awoke, I was in an unfamiliar place.

"Nice, Kate, letting them glimpse you."

"Cameron, now we can charge a ransom."

"Oh, Eric, why did we have to kidnap again?"

"A ransom."

"We do need the money guys."

As these three kidnappers were talking about their schemes, someone suddenly stirred next to me.

"Ash, is that you?" she whispered.

"How do you...Brianna, is that you?"

"Yes."

"How did we end up here?" I asked.

"When Crow thought he saw someone, he did. It was Kate. After we all went to bed, one of them jimmied the lock. I heard them and, I came downstairs. When I saw them I tried to hide you, but they must have gassed us."

"You're brave for a ten-year-old."

"Thanks," she said. "Hide!"

"Bu..."

"Just do it." I followed her advice, and I hid in the shadows.

"Where's the...you hid him!"

"Who? There's no one here but moi."

"You liar!"

"Eric," said Kate.

"Now she'll have to get extra painful marks." Eric picked her up, and he dragged her across the room. I knew what was going to happen, and I knew she had realized it too. I shot her a worried look, but she just winked at me.

"Be brave," I thought. I saw a match being lit and thrown into a fireplace. A fire blazed up and I could feel the scorching heat from here. I saw Eric pick up two pieces of metal.

"Close your eyes, feccia," He put the metal into the fire. After about two minutes, he took them out and he jabbed her right in the eye with them. I knew she was trying to be brave, but she let out a long, piteous moan.

""Shut up fil..." He never got to finish what he was going to say because Yusei banged through the door and punched him in the mouth with as much force as he could muster.

"You guys need better guards," he told them. Then Crow dashed in here.

"There's Brianna, but where's Ash?" asked Crow.

"How the heck should I know? This scum hid him," said Cameron.

"Hhe's in the ccorner over ththere." She pointed to where I was hiding and then she fainted. Crow came over to where I was while Yusei fought his way over to Brianna.

"Are you okay, Ash?" asked Crow.

"They oonly hharmed Bbrianna." I responded.

I saw Yusei pick Brianna up while Crow picked me up. Then I blacked out in his arms.


	5. Splitting Up?

"Yusei, why won't you quit?"

"Because I'll stick it out with Kiryu."

"Yusei..."

"Crow, you can leave, but I'm staying." Crow stormed out with Jack.

"Is Brianna okay?" I asked.

"Ash!" exclaimed Yusei. "Yes, she is."

"She hid me at risk to her life."

"Well, she's still in bed but you can go see her."

"Thanks," I said as I was running up the stairs. When I got up there I entered the open room.

"Brianna, you're probably the bravest girl I've met."

"Ash, you probably can't remember any of your friends."

"You're still one of the bravest then."

"Thanks, Ash," she said.

"Eric wasn't really a nice guy." 

"I know. When I went to look in a mirror, my eye was still closed, and I saw that he had branded a smile face onto my not-so-smile face."

"I see," I said. The mark started at her eye shadow, traveled up to the corner of her eye, where it branched off into other lines. Also, on her eyelid there were two yellow dots.

A couple of months later, Yusei was talking to someone that I hadn't met before.

"Kiryu, I think you've gone a bit off the deep end."

"We can do it Yusei."

"Kiryu, taking on security would be almost suicidal."

"It will be easy."

"I'm not going to help you Kiryu." Yusei left the room.

"Where did Yusei go?" I asked. Kiryu looked depressed, but he perked up when I came in.

"He's gone to the city."

"What's the city?" I asked.

"A place about one hundred miles from here."

"Did he ask me to do anything?"

"Yes, he asked me to tell you to pick up a package to the west of here."

"I'll go get it," I replied.

When I came back from picking up the package, Kiryu was waiting for me.

"It goes right over here," he said. I watched Kiryu plug in some cords until I heard a loud KNOCK on the door.

"I'll get it," I called out. When I answered the door, three armed men were waiting.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Ash," I replied.

"Well Ash, did you pick up a package to the west of here?"

"Yes."

"You are under arrest."

"Wha...," I began. Two of the armed men picked me up by my arms, while the third restrained my legs. They ran out of there as fast as they could, and they ran until they reached a towering building that looked like a minaret.

"Take him to the Marking Room," said one officer. Another of them shoved me into a room. There was a man in here too.

"I heard about you from my cousin Eric. We like to use the same marker style." He stuck a piece of metal in the fire.

"I hope this is painful," he sneered. He took the metal out of the fire, and I had a vision of that same girl as before. She was crying as she placed a rose on a grave. He pressed the hot metal to my face, but I felt no pain. Then there was a huge BANG! The other guy was knocked out, but I was still standing.


	6. Betrayed?

I fought my way out of the debris.

"Ash, is that you?" someone called.

"Yusei!" I called. Then a big piece of rock collapsed from the ceiling and fell on my back.

"Yusei, help me!" I cried. Yusei ran towards me, and he picked up the boulder.

"What just happened?" I inquired.

"Kiryu just blew up the confiscated D-Wheels."

"What?" I questioned.

"Get out of here quick, the whole place might come down!" We ran out of the building, with Yusei supporting my back. We saw Kiryu jump onto an officer's back that was on a D-Wheel. He had him in a headlock, and he crashed him into a wall of crates. The officer was severely injured, and he was bleeding on the ground. Yusei tackled him, and they wrestled around on the ground. Kiryu jumped up, and he ran away. We followed him in time to see him get arrested.

Yusei ran out and said,"I am the leader of the Team Satisfaction. Just take me." Kiryu looked out of the truck to see an officer pat Yusei's shoulder.

"I'll get you, Yusei! I'll get you if it's the last thing I...," yelled Kiryu as they slammed the door shut.

Yusei and I walked over to Martha's.

"Yusei, you're okay!" exclaimed Martha.

"Thanks, Martha." Sloane was inquisitive of what just happened.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Yes, well except for Kiryu. He just got arrested," I informed her.

"What?"

"Is the security guard okay?" I asked Yusei.

"He's dead."

"Kiryu killed an officer!" exclaimed Sloane.

"Yah," said Yusei.

"Ash, you've been through a lot tonight. Go to bed," said Yusei uncharacteristically.

"Okay" I responded.

I awoke to flames. There was a raging inferno in the house!

"Get out Ash!" yelled Sloane. She was coughing and wheezing.

"I'll help you!" I yelled. I ran over to her and helped her to escape. Then I ran upstairs to Brianna's room.

"Get out!" I yelled at her. She woke up, and she tried to help me escape.

"Just save yourself!" I cried. I had a vision of the same girl as I was about to give up all hope. She was crying as she said, "Grant, I hope you're still alive." I picked Brianna up and jumped out of the window.

When I regained consciousness, Sloane was crying. I could barely see her, and my vision was blurry.

"Zane and Courtney-they're dead!" she cried as she ran off into the woods

Crow ran up to me and said,"Yusei, help me carry Ash."

"He has several broken ribs and a broken arm and leg," Dr. Hebert told us.

"Is he okay?" asked Brianna.

"No, he is going to die. He has internal bruising, third-degree burns, broken ribs, as well as broken bones. We would have to take him to the hospital in Neo Domino City." said Dr. Hebert.

"Ash, thanks for saving me. I'm sorry that you are going to die because of me," said Brianna. Tears started welling up in her eyes. "Goodbye," she said.

**Originally going to be from the perspective of the other orphans, too, but I am lazy, and working on my Code Lyoko Story.**


End file.
